Letters to Ahsoka
by iSparks
Summary: A selection of short letters from and to Ahsoka after the events of The Clone Wars season five finale. Reader interaction more than welcome. Re-written and being re-uploaded.
1. Letter from Ahsoka

**Warning: **The following contains spoilers to The Clone Wars season five final arc and overall finale.

* * *

**Letters To Ahsoka**

**Chapter 1**

**Letter From Ahsoka**

* * *

_Dear, well, everyone I guess._

_You're probably wondering why you've received this letter from me and to be honest, I'm not really sure why I'm writing it. I miss you all so much, and I'm not sure if this is the best way to let you all know how I'm doing, but I think I need to, I owe you all that much at least._

_It's been nearly two whole months since I left the Jedi Order and it hasn't been an easy time for me. After spending about a week doing odd jobs and sleeping wherever I could find decent shelter, I was finally able to barter passage off of Coruscant and return to my home planet, Shili._

_During the trip, I had a lot of time to think while wiping away the tears. Watching the Temple disappear below me while the transport ascended through the clouds was a lot harder than I thought it would be and I still don't think I've fully come to terms with the fact that I probably won't ever set my eyes on my old home ever again, though maybe that's for the best._

_After I landed, I decided straight away to try and track down my family tribe, knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to return to the Order after turning down the chance to be accepted back, but then again, I think I prefer it that way, despite my feelings which I still battle against._

_It took a while, but eventually I discovered the location of my tribe and decided to journeyed there as soon as I was able to get some help from the locals. The trip took me almost half way across the planet to find them, and in that time I've seen so much. Shili is such a beautiful and peaceful place and the people here are so friendly and accepting._

_I haven't told my story to anyone, yet, I don't think they need to be burdened with my problems, plus, I want to leave my past behind me and begin a new life away from all the fighting and death that I've been forced to whiteness while fighting in the war._

_If you're wondering, yes, I found my tribe and my family just fine and safely. It was a little strange at first, my father wasn't sure what to make of me, but my mother was overjoyed. She wrapped me in her arms the second I walked through the door of their… our… home, I don't think I've ever cried as much as I did then, though they were tears of joy for a change._

_My father eventually came around too. He's strong, he's a leader, but he admitted that it broke his heart when he was forced to watch me walk away all those years ago and that he missed his little 'Soka more than anything else in universe. It was funny, I always thought Master Plo had given me that nickname, but I'm glad that he used it in place of my father, after all, I always looked at Master Plo as my father figure when I was growing up in the Order._

_I've been living with my family for about a week now and I can't say I've ever been as happy as I am right now, well, that's a bit of a lie to be perfectly honest. I miss my Master; I miss Obi-Wan, Master Plo, Master Ti and everyone else who is now reading this._

_It's hard even now to write this letter, but again, I think I need to; I don't want to leave anyone wondering if I'm safe or worrying about me (**Anakin**) and I also want to know how everyone else is doing._

_I won't waste anymore of your time, but if you would allow me one last request, I need to make it clear that I don't want anyone to look for or to try and come find me on Shili. I'm happy here, there's no war, no fighting and no death and I want it stay that way for as long as it's possible so my people can be safe from the fires that burned all around me while I was a Padawan learner on the front lines._

_That's why my exact location will remain a secret. My tribe is far away from most of the populated areas anyway and my father has told me that we've remained in seclusion for centuries without ever being disturbed by anyone outside of our own Togruta people. Force willing, I'd like that to remain so for as long as I can help it._

_I'm pretty sure Master Plo is really the only one who knows where I am right now, but I hope he can keep his silence and respect my wishes, while I also hope that no one approaches him about it and tries to force an answer of him._

_I know that whoever is reading this now is someone I can trust to respect my decision and my request, but I also realise that there may be one or two of you who might still want to find me and to those, I can only beg you not to. Not because I hold any ill will towards you, quite the opposite, but our way of life is such that I would like to save my new friends and extended family from anything that may disturb the peace they've worked so hard to keep._

_Anyways, I guess I'll end it here. I hope that maybe I'll receive a few replies from some of you, but I'll understand if I don't. Only one member of our tribe is allowed to leave our village to run errands to the capitol city, Corvala, so I won't promise that I'll be able to reply either, though I promise I will try my absolute best to do so._

_I hope you all are able to read this message and that maybe this letter has given you some closure, if you needed it._

_Be safe, all of you, and may The Force be with you, always._

_Ahsoka Tano_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed this intro chapter to what I hope will be nice little collection of short letters to Ahsoka which I have of course re-written from a version of this story which I unfortunately felt I needed to take down a few months back.

I still have a plan to re-write a few more replies to Ahsoka from some of the characters she had been friends with before leaving the Jedi Order, but I also wouldn't mind taking a few of your suggestions from you guys.

I deliberately left out aiming the letter at anyone specifically, so any character from the show could potentially have been sent the letter, though of course I won't be expecting to have write a reply from the likes of Dooku and such :-P.

I'll try to update when I can and again I hope you all like this little idea, also, a review with your thoughts is always very much appreciated also.

Anyways, thank you all for reading and I will catch you guys next time, cheers!


	2. Letter from Anakin

**Letters To Ahsoka**

**Chapter 2**

**Letter From Anakin**

* * *

_Dear Ahsoka._

_You'll never know how happy I was to get your letter, I can't believe it's already been two months and I still can't accept that you're gone._

_I'm glad you're doing well all the same, Snips, though I wish you had come to me if you wanted to leave Coruscant and not had to work your way to getting passage to Shili, I guess some things never change, you certainly took on my stubbornness pretty quickly once we became Master and Padawan all those years ago._

_It still seems like just yesterday you stepped off of that Republic transport as a snippy little youngling with bright eyes and a drive to learn which I'd never seen before. I know we had our ups and downs, but I couldn't be more proud to say that you were my Padawan and my biggest achievement._

_I won't lie to you either, when you left, when I had to stand there and watch you walk out of my life, it hurt and it still does. I understand why you did it and I understand that you stand by your decision to stay away and live your life the way you want to, and in a way that makes you happy, I only wish I could say and do the same._

_The Order hasn't been the same since you left. The Council continue to debate what the Jedi's real stance is in this war and what happened to you and the Order as a whole hasn't helped to open their eyes any wider than they already had been._

_It's frustrating, I try to make them see the bigger picture but they continue to shut me out, the only difference is, I don't have my Padawan to run to when I need to talk about it._

_You would always be there to set me straight, to tell me off, or to agree with me on one of the rare times I was right. I guess that's one of the things I'll miss the most now that you're gone. I may have lost a Padawan, but I've also lost a friend._

_Sorry, I don't mean to make you feel bad and I hope I don't. I only ever wanted the best for you, Ahsoka and after what happened, well, I can't say I did enough to help you when you really needed._

_I really miss you, I miss that smile and I miss being greeted by it every morning before we'd go to the training room to spar. The quarters haven't been the same, it's far too quiet without you cleaning up my messes or playing around with Artoo and I think he misses you just as much as I do._

_If anything, I wish we could have spoken at least once more before you left, you're last words still haunt me and not because you know what you know, but because you took it upon yourself to hide my secret for so long and not tell the Council or anyone else for that matter._

_It breaks my heart that I never told you myself, you trusted me with everything and I still didn't see that you were protecting me, even now, you still are._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you, Ahsoka. Thank you for keeping it to yourself. I only wish I could have repaid that trust, who knows, maybe someday I'll get the chance._

_I'm really glad that you found your family, I know I never told you my story before, but after all that's happened, I think it's time you knew._

_You already know that I was a slave when I was younger, but, I never told you about my mother. She was the kindest most caring person in the universe and she loved me more than anything else in the galaxy._

_When I left her as a child, I missed her dearly, even after I was taken on as Obi-Wan's apprentice, I never went a day without thinking about her._

_Then, just before the Clone Wars began, I returned to Tatooine after being haunted by dreams of her death, though they were more like nightmares._

_I looked for her only to find out that she had been released from slavery by her new owner and even married him, as you can imagine, I wasn't too happy, but I still wanted to see her._

_So I tracked her down and found out where she was living, but what happened next, well, it's still a blur even now._

_Her new husband told me she had been kidnapped by a band of Tusken Raiders on the outskirts of their own home and hadn't been seen for weeks, so again, I went out looking for her, though this time, I went alone._

_What I found, what I seen and what I did can't be explained in words, but my mother died in my arms in a moment that still haunts me to this very day._

_I held her as she tried to tell me that she loved me one last time and could only watch as she passed and became one with the force._

_I won't say what happened after that, it's too hard for me to even think about it, and to be honest, it only makes me angry._

_Right now I don't want to be angry, I just received a letter from one of the most important people in my life and again I want you to know that I loved and cared for you, Snips, you were like the little sister I never had, you were there for me in the bad times and the good times and I'll never forget the time we spent together, again not as Master and Padawan, but as friends._

_You'll always be in my heart, Ahsoka and you'll always be welcome back here, even if you don't want to come back, I just feel you need to know._

_Say hi to your family for me too, I hope all the stories you do decide to tell them about our adventures are happy ones. We may have been through some bad times but there were just as many good ones too and I know you'll hang onto those for as long as you can, just as I will._

_It'll be difficult for me to adjust, it's only been two months without you and I think I still need time to get used to the fact you won't be there by my side when I need you, but I don't want you to think I'm trying to coax you back._

_Like I said, I only want what's best for you and your happiness is all I ever cared about from the moment you came into my life, even if it took me a while to realise it._

_As hard as I know it's going to be, I promise that I won't come looking for you, I don't want to ruin the life you're building, or rebuilding, for yourself in a place that you feel you truly belong._

_I'll understand if you don't write back and I won't hold it against you either. If we don't get to speak again, I just want you to know that I'll always remember you my little Padawan and that's a promise I swear I'll never break._

_Take care, Snips and may The Force be with you._

_Your Skyguy._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading guys and as always I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.

I just want to start of be saying a massive thank you to everyone for the great support after only one re-uploaded chapter, it's been more than amazing and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as well as leave more of your suggestions.

With Anakin's letter I wanted to show how hurt he would be that Ahsoka left him in the way that she did but also understand why she made the decision to leave the Order behind. At the same time I also wanted Anakin to open up a little more to her after finding out that she had kept his secret to herself for so long and telling her the story of his mother's passing seemed like the best way to do that, though I also believe he wouldn't want to tell her about what her did to the Sand People after Shmi died.

So far I have seven more letters to write and re-write from a list of characters, but I'm always open to hearing more of your ideas so feel free to keep the suggestions coming.

Also, I'll be trying to upload a new chapter or two every weekend, I hope that's okay with you all as I'm also trying to concentrate on other projects as well as sorting out some real life stuff, though I'll try my best to remain consistent.

Anyways, thank you all once again for reading and I will catch you guys next time, cheers!


	3. Letter from Lux

**Letters To Ahsoka**

**Chapter 3**

**Letter From Lux**

* * *

_Dear Ahsoka._

_I apologize for taking such a long time to reply to your letter, the senate has been taking up so much of my life since I was first sworn in and I barely have any time to breathe these days. I hope you understand and I also want you to know how happy I was to get your letter, it meant a lot._

_After I heard about those terrible accusations that they were making against you, I didn't know what to think, but I also didn't want to believe a single word of it. You are one of the most caring and devoted people I know, but I realise now that even the Republic has those in their ranks that fail to look at the bigger picture._

_You probably don't know this, but I tried to come and see you while you were being held in the Republic Prison after your capture. I hadn't seen you since you left Onderon and I thought I could at least try and help to comfort you when I'm sure you needed it, but in the end, I was told only a select few were allowed to see you._

_Senator Amidala of Naboo has told me a lot about your trial, she's become a bit of a mentor to me, and helped me settle in quite well to the hustle and bustle of the senate. She's also the one who I ran into after leaving the prison, she and Master Skywalker were on their way to see you and I thought about asking them to give you a message, but I decided against it, I didn't want to upset you anymore after all._

_I only wish I could have at least gotten the chance to say goodbye to you after you made the decision leave the Jedi Order and Coruscant behind. I would have done everything in my power to help you if you had come to me, but I also understand that you most likely had your own reasons._

_Looking back, ever since I've known you we never really got the chance to have a proper conversation, in fact I'm pretty sure the only time we actually talked at length was that evening on Raxus when we argued our stances on the war and our sides until it started to get dark. It's funny, I was so stubborn then and yet in the end you were right about everything._

_Joining the Republic has been… different, to say the least. I always thought that the senate was united in an effort to win the war by any means necessary, but I see that even here there are divisions between those who want the war to continue, those who will do anything to end it and those like myself and Senator Amidala who would rather find a better solution that doesn't require further bloodshed._

_Still, I don't regret my decision and I owe you a lot for your perseverance in trying to convince me, it's just a shame that it took such a horrible accident and you risking your life to finally open my eyes to the truth._

_I would hope that Steela would support my decision; she gave her life for Onderon, its people and its freedom, but I still can't help but blame myself for her death. I keep thinking that I pushed everyone too hard when I could have done better myself to help them rather than stand by and watch. I lost Steela and I almost lost you too, but I swear that I will not fail my people and those who fought with us like that ever again._

_You taught me never to give up even when things looked so bleak, but you also made me realise that I can't let my anger get in the way of my decisions. Carlac was enough to show that much, but I still have so much to learn and I only wish you were still here to help me like you have in the past._

_We did make quite the team, didn't we? Even though most of the time it was you saving me after I mixed you up in my troubles. After Raxus I thought I had met a rival but after Carlac I knew I'd made a friend and one I still care about more than you will ever know._

_You will always be dear to me Ahsoka and I hope you do know that you will always hold a special place in my heart no matter what happens._

_Who knows, maybe we will see each other again someday, at a time when there is no war, no pain and no suffering to distract us from actually having a real talk as friends. Until that day of course, I want you to know that my door will always be open to you if you ever decide to visit, but I also understand that that may be the last thing on your mind._

_I also hope that you are truly happy and feel like you have finally found a place that you can really call your home. You gave me that chance once, so I can only hope that you are able to do the same for yourself on such a beautiful and peaceful world which Shili, as I'm told, is._

_You also have my word that I will not seek to find you unless you say otherwise; you deserve the new life you're building for yourself with your family, as well as the peace that has come with it._

_So, I suppose that's really all for now. Like I said, if you ever need anything at all I'll be there no matter what it may be._

_May the force be forever with you Ahsoka Tano, and until we meet again, know that you will always have a friend who will be there for you whenever you need, like you were whenever I needed you._

_Goodbye for now_

_Lux_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading guys. I know that a few of you were looking forward to this letter and I hope that you enjoyed it and that I didn't disappoint you.

Writing a letter from Lux to Ahsoka was a little tricky since I know there are a few different outlooks on the subject of their relationship, but I hope I was able to balance that out and leave the door open for anything to happen when it comes to that subject.

I also want to say another huge thank you to everyone for the unbelievable support of this reboot and apologize that I haven't been able to reply to as many of your reviews with personal thank yous. You have all been absolutely fantastic and I appreciate each and every one of you for reading this story.

Anyways, another thank you once again for all of the support you have given me and as always, I will catch you guys next time for another new chapter. Cheers!


	4. Letter from Obi-Wan

**Letters To Ahsoka**

**Chapter 4**

**Letter From Obi-Wan**

* * *

Dearest Ahsoka

It is good to hear from you again after these long months. I must admit, the temple does not seem the place it used to be since the bombing, but I'm sure you do not want to dwell on that.

Knowing that you are alive and well is very comforting and I am just as happy to hear that you have found your way back to your family, even if it means, despite my hopes, that you will not be returning to us.

I do of course understand your decision, we were wrong, terribly wrong, to put you though such an ordeal, but again, I will try not to bring back any bad feelings that I'm sure you have been struggling with, but I will add that I am truly and deeply sorry on behalf of both myself and the Council for what we as a collective have put you though.

As I am sure you can imagine, Anakin has been inconsolable since you left, even in battle he seems more on edge than I have ever seen him before and I know that he misses his Padawan watching his back, as well as my own.

As I said, it does not the same without you here at the Temple, or out on the front lines fighting at myself and Anakin's side.

Most of the recent battles have become a little more intense and unnerving than they have been in the past, so much so that the Order as a whole has been stretched to its limits, meaning that a lot of the hopeful youngling's are being trusted into action ahead of their time.

One thing I never agreed with was involving youngling's and Padawan's in the war before they were ready to deal with both the physical and emotional injuries that come with the fighting and you were no exception.

When I requested that Master Yoda find Anakin an apprentice I had hoped for someone a little older, but when Yoda chooses someone, you know that person is right for the job and I know now that Anakin couldn't have asked for a better Padawan than you, or a better friend for that matter.

As I write this I can hear Anakin has also received your letter, he hasn't sounded this excited since the two of you were sent to the Mon Gazza system to infiltrate the Pod Racing and discover the secret Separatist spy ring a few years ago.

In truth, I'm glad you decided to write to him, as well as the rest of us, though I'm sure this means more to Anakin than all the credits on Coruscant right now and that can only be a good thing after what he has put himself through recently.

I am worried about him, Ahsoka. He has become more distracted recently; he fears loss, now more than ever after first losing his mother so many years ago and now you.

I fear he is also becoming arrogant, a trait no normal Jedi should show, though, Anakin was never a normal Jedi and you know that more than most.

In any case, I hope he manages to find some form of solace in what you have written to him and I would also beg you to reply should he send a reply of his own, which of course he will, if only so he is brought back to reality for a short time between missions and is able to dwell on the better times instead of the less favorable ones.

Oh, I almost forgot, I will of course speak to Master Luminara about the request you made in this added note, though I will not promise she will fulfill it, she has been just as lost as Anakin since your trial and the one that followed.

Also, you have nothing to fear in terms of us looking for you. It is your life to live and as long as we know you are safe and, most of all, happy, we will have no need to seek you out, even if Anakin would think differently.

So, I will sign off here. It was good to hear from you, Ahsoka and I'm glad you would consider me a friend even after the part I played in those unspeakable events, but nevertheless, I will end by simply saying thank you for both your letter and your friendship.

Take care, little one and may the force be with you, always.

Obi-Wan Kenobi

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed Obi-Wan's letter. He and Ahsoka always had a respectful relationship on the show and I think he regretted what happened to her more than most of the council after she left.

Again, hopefully you liked it and of course a review is always very much appreciated and as always thank you all for the brilliant support so far.

But yeah, thank you all once again for reading and I will catch you guys next time, cheers!

**PS: **Sorry that this one is a little shorter than usual.


	5. Letter from Plo Koon

**Letters To Ahsoka**

**Chapter 5**

**Letter From Plo Koon**

* * *

Koh-toh-yah, little 'Soka

It is with a great joy that I am able to reply to your letter and know that you are alive and well after leaving the Jedi Order and the difficulties you encountered in your final days amongst us.

I am also glad to know that you are happy, what happened to you at our hands was… regrettable to say the least and I hope that one day you will be able to find a good reason to forgive us for our shortcomings.

What the council did, what I did, in order to find and apprehend you when you were trying to prove your innocence was wrong, we hunted you without knowing or examining the facts and for that I am truly sorry.

I will not lie to you either, Ahsoka, at one point and as much as it pained me to think it, I was under the impression that you were indeed the one responsible for the bombing and the murder Letta Turmond, but, like the rest of the council, I was blinded by my quest to protect the Order's reputation, instead of protecting you.

You of all people know that I stand by the beliefs that we live by, it is in my very nature to stand firm on those beliefs, but I think that that same nature is what clouded my judgment when the time came to make a decision.

I want you to know that I regret not believing in you like I should have and that I also regret the part I played in handing you over to the likes of Admiral Tarkin and the Republic courts, I realise now that we were wrong and the matter could and always should have been a Jedi only matter.

In any case, I am glad that you were able to find the home that I took you from all those years ago, it's strange, it seemed like only yesterday that I took your tiny hand in mine and asked you if wanted to join the Jedi Order.

I remember the first time I sensed your presence on Shili; it was such a strong force link that I was sure another Jedi Knight was in the vicinity, you can imagine my surprise when I found that it was in fact a shy little Togruta girl that had wondered off from her family in the middle of a great celebration.

Your parents were very reluctant to let you go, they cared for you more than anything else in this universe and I am glad to know that you have found them again. I'm also sure they were surprised to see how much you're grown just as I was surprised to see how much you have matured in the years I have watched over you as an initiate and as a Padawan.

I am proud to have known you little 'Soka and I hope that one day we will meet again when there is no war to cloud our visions.

Until that day comes, I wish you and your family nothing but happiness and safety and promise that I will not interrupt your new life unless I am forced to do so, which force willing will never happen.

May all your days be filled with light and joy little 'Soka, and may the Force be with you.

Master Plo Koon

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **And that will do it for Master Plo's reply.

Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than usual once again, I really couldn't think of much else to add as Master Plo was never one to be too emotional but I hope that his happiness to know that Ahsoka is alive and well shined through.

To be honest, this was a little bit of a difficult chapter to write as Plo's nature was of course to stick by his ways and beliefs and put them ahead of everything else so I can only hope I didn't write him too badly here.

I also want to say another massive sorry to everyone who's reviewed and not gotten a reply from me. I've been very busy with real life things lately, but I'll be trying to make more of an effort to thank you all individually for now on if I can as well as reply to some of your requests in a short section at the end of the next letter.

At the moment I'm going through a bit of a case of writers block too and that is the reason behind many of my other stories being neglected, which is paining me as I want nothing more than to keep uploading regularly, but again, I'll try my best to get past it and hopefully continue to bring the best content that I can for you all.

Anyways, thank you all once again for reading and the awesome, awesome support. Catch you guys next time and cheers!


	6. Letter from Shaak Ti

**Note**: Words written in between and are written in Togruti, though lack of any alphabet means I couldn't write the actual words. Enjoy the letter.

* * *

**Letters To Ahsoka**

**Chapter 5**

**Letter From Shaak Ti**

* * *

My dear Ahsoka.

Words cannot express how overjoyed I am to receive this letter from you and be graced with the knowledge that you are both alive and safe in a place you can now call your home.

It fills my heart with warmth to know you have returned to our home planet and found solace in the form of your family, I'm glad that they have accepted you back with open arms and of course I hope you are adjusting well to tribal life as I know it can be difficult to do so.

I know from personal experience that the ways and traditions of our people are hard to grasp at first, especially for one who has been away for most of their lives, but I am also confident that you are most likely very determined to learn, you always were an exceptional student.

These past months have been very difficult and I will no longer attempt to hide the grief that has been plaguing my senses.

I must apologise, Ahsoka, I must apologise for everything the Order has put you through and what I have put you though.

I must also beg your forgiveness myself for remaining silent when I knew I could and should have been able to do more in your hour of need to help and protect you, but alas, my very nature seems to have betrayed me.

Escaping the Republics prison in the way that you did can only be put down to you sheer will to survive and your natural instincts to run when the dangers around you are too great, such is the way of a Togruta, we will do what we can to save ourselves, it is just a pity it has taken me this long to realise it, when I can no longer do anything to help you.

The past is truly a harsh mistress, we may look back on it with fondness at times, but at this moment I am finding that it only serves to hurt me as much as I'm sure my silence hurt you and for that, Ahsoka, I am truly, truly sorry.

Of course, I am sure you would now prefer to put the past behind you and move on with your life as you see fit and in that regard, I wish you nothing but peace and joy in any endeavour you choose to take on in the future.

We as Togruta are a proud and powerful race, we are natural warriors but we also have the ability to be peaceful and admire the beauty that our home world has to offer.

Our people are also kind, Ahsoka and I'm sure you have already seen that already both on Shili and of course from the Togruta you saved from the Zygerrian slavers on Kadavo. That same incident may have seemed so dire and yet it also ended with me feeling prouder than I ever have of any Jedi, that Jedi being you.

Your bravery and determination to save our people was inspiring in so many ways and though I know I may not have ever seen fit to say it, I was and still am proud of you, Ahsoka and I'm sure the people of Tano tribe and the rest of Shili will see those same traits again and again.

Our people stick together and help one another whenever the need arises and I now believe that I as a Jedi would do well to remember that more often, especially when it comes to Togruta that find their way into the Orders ranks.

That is a promise both to myself and to you; I will no longer allow my silence to damage another like I allowed it to damage you and I hope that that will serve as some small act of repentance for all of my failings up to know.

But now, enough wallowing in self-grief, this is meant to be a joyful response to a friend and of course a fellow sister of the wilds.

I hope with all my heart that you have found the happiness and peace that you surely deserve in a place that you also surely belong and I also hope just as much that that peace is never disturbed, nor that happiness shattered.

The same goes to your tribe and again I hope you are able to adjust well to the customs and traditions of that way of life.

And so, I will sign off here. I hope that someday we will meet again, Ahsoka, but I will not force such a meeting as you have requested, nor will I allow anyone else to disturb your new life.

Long life and happiness to you Ahsoka Tano and, may the force be with you, now and forever.

Master Shaak Ti

PS: I hope the thimiar are treating your stomach well.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks as always for reading guys.

I hope you liked this latest letter, a lot of fans of the show that I've spoken to were just as disappointed as I was when Shaak Ti wasn't given a bigger role in the season five finale and the show in general and I wanted to try my best to make up for her absence in this letter.

Shaak Ti is one of my favourite SW characters and I really wish we seen more of her in TCW away from just helping to train the Clones and her role on the Order 66 arc from the Lost Missions, but hopefully in future I'll be able to fit her in to more stories of my own.

Anyways, thank you all once again for reading and I will catch you guys next time, cheers!

**PS: **Sorry again if I've not been able to reply to your reviews again, I'll try to do better from now on and make an effort to get back to all of you as soon as I'm able.


	7. Letter from Captain Rex

**Letters To Ahsoka**

**Chapter 7**

**Letter From Captain Rex**

* * *

Hey there kid.

It's been a while, huh? Almost three months now in fact and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to reply, the front lines haven't exactly been kind to the 501st lately.

Since you've left it's almost as if The Chancellor is taking every opportunity to send us into some war-torn battlefield, I'd bet we're the most feared force in the galaxy right now, though it's not really the same without you.

General Skywalker's not been the same either, he's seemed so much more on edge without you watching his back, and to be honest, I think that same feeling rings out from the rest of us as well.

Your letter to him meant a lot though, we can all tell, before we last returned to Coruscant there was a lot more anger in his eyes, it made him one hell of a warrior, but at times we wondered if when he destroyed one squad of droids if he would turn and start slicing us down too, kind of silly really, but that's what we all saw.

Anyway, enough about the war, I'd bet that's the last thing you want to talk about let alone think about right now, especially after what you went through back on the capital.

I still can't believe a Jedi would betray the Republic and themselves, but what General… _former_ General Offee did was inconceivable.

Now the Jedi are under constant watch from the senate and the GAR, the Chancellor says he doesn't believe they're a threat and that the Republic shouldn't worry but at the same time he's not doing much to lift the watch, something we're all a bit shaken by, but, I can't say much more in case someone sees this.

I should apologise to you though, on behalf of all the Clones, we followed our orders, but while we were chasing you I couldn't help to think something was out of place.

You of all Jedi would never betray the Republic, I've fought alongside you long enough to know that as a fact, but the rest of us… it was as if my brothers were trained for chasing you down, even Wolffe admitted that hunting you down felt like something he and the rest of us were born to do, but I refuse to believe that.

I made the mistake of acting too quickly as well, my mind told me to make a call and I made it without even questioning it, I always thought I had more control over myself, but I think I was wrong.

In any case, that's all in the past now, we've moved on, some of us have forgotten but I know you haven't.

So, I'm sorry, we're all sorry, Ahsoka.

At least now you're safe, that's a small comfort that I think we could all use these days. I've read that Shili is a nice planet but I don't think I'll ever get to see it, though I don't think I ever want to if it means having defend it from the clankers and I'm sure you share that feeling.

We probably won't get the chance to see each other again, but I wish you all the best in the future, if any Jedi deserves the chance to rest, it's you, and I hope your new life treats you better than your old one.

And also don't worry, Torrent Company won't rest until this war is over and we can make sure your home is safe from even the slightest threat of invasion, you can count on that.

Stay safe, Commander Tano.

Captain CT-7567 "Rex".

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks as always for reading guys.

I hope you liked the letter even though it is a little short. I couldn't really think of what else Rex would say to Ahsoka after all that went down before she left the Jedi Order, but I'd hope that if he was given the chance he would want to say he was sorry on behalf of both himself and the rest of the clones that were involved.

I wouldn't like to think that Rex would ever even think about harming Ahsoka unless he had no choice but also, as hinted, he as well as the other clones are beginning to see early signs of the upcoming Order 66 and their will to hunt down the Jedi without question is something I thought was shown in the season five finale so I thought it would work if Rex mentioned some of his feelings.

But I'm babbling on again :-P

Thanks once again for reading guys as well as the continued support, it means a lot. Catch you all next time, cheers!


	8. Letter from Padme

**Letters To Ahsoka**

**Chapter 8**

**Letter From Padme**

* * *

_Dearest Ahsoka._

_I cannot begin to express how happy I was to get your letter and how happy I am even now I write this reply to a dear friend whom I miss more than anything else in the universe._

_When Anakin told me he had received his own letter from you I could hardly contain myself, so you can only imagine what it was like when he handed me one of my own. We both appreciate your friendship so much Ahsoka, but I feel like there's more that we owe you after everything you've been though over such a short life._

_Seeing you standing in the middle of that courtroom like some kind of criminal broke my heart, you are one of the kindest most caring people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I knew that there was nothing behind the accusations that Admiral Tarkin was making and yet it all seemed so hopeless until Ani was able to prove your innocence._

_I realise it must have been very hard for you to see a friend and fellow Jedi be revealed as the culprit behind the crimes you were convicted of, but I hope that that has not been something that has weighed too heavily on your heart while you've tried and done so well to build a new life for yourself away from all the chaos and destruction that's come with this awful, awful war we continue to fight._

_You were already so young when Anakin first introduced me to you, but immediately I knew he had found someone that would be a perfect apprentice as well as a friend and I'm glad that the latter was extended on to me as well._

_Still, I can tell that all this fighting as well as everything had had a terrible effect on you. No child should ever have to witness what you had witnessed, such a fragile and open mind should not be subjected to the emotional torture of war like you were and it still eats away at me that the Jedi would allow it to happen._

_That's one of the reasons I would try and take you with me whenever I needed an escort for one of my own political missions. You were like a little sister to me and I wanted nothing more than to make sure you were alright even though most of the time I caused you more trouble than I ever expected or wanted to and forced you to not only save my life on multiple occasions but also the lives of others that Ii cared about and for that Ii can only say that I am both sorry and thankful._

_But, that's not the only thing I should thank you for is it? Anakin told me that you knew… that you knew about us, and when I realised it, all of the pain of losing you came back in one fell swoop as it dawned on both of us that you kept our secret and protected both of us despite the fact we decided not to tell you out of fear._

_We should have trusted you enough Ahsoka, we should have known that no matter what you would never do anything to hurt us or expose us, but we didn't, and for that I am truly, truly sorry._

_Anakin and I are eternally in your debt for more than one sacrifice you have made for us, but even with that I don't think there will ever be a way we can repay you for trusting us when we couldn't trust you even when we knew we should have._

_We can't change the past, but we can work for a better future and I want you to know that if there is ever anything you ever need from either of us, you have only to ask and I promise I will do everything in my power to make it so._

_From both of us, I can only wish you every happiness and peace in the galaxy in your new life and I hope that you truly are happy with a family that loves and cares for you like you deserve and like we here do too._

_You also have my word that neither I, nor Anakin will ever disturb you unless you ask it of us, nor will there ever be a time that we will bring the war down upon your people, you have my word as a senator that that will never happen as long I breath._

_And that will do it, I won't take up any more of your time Ahsoka, but I will leave you with the knowledge that Anakin and I will always love you like you were a part of the family we hope to build together and that that love will never die no matter how bad things get, that's a promise._

_Until we meet again Ahsoka Tano, may the force be with you and may the rest of your days be filled with joy._

_Your friend and sister_

_Padme_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks as always for reading guys.

Ahsoka and Padme always had a strong bond of friendship on the show and I think the events of the trial from the season five finale and it's aftermath would have hurt Padme despite Ahsoka being proven innocent in the end. Hopefully this letter got that friendship across in a nice way and as always I would love to know your thoughts in a review.

But anyways, thank you all once again for reading and I will catch you guys next time. Cheers!

**Added Note: **From here on in I will be writing letters from the requests I've received from reviews. I'll try my best to get around to each and every one of them, so if you've asked me to write a letter from a specific character, it may be next to be uploaded or come in the next few weeks. Thanks again for all the support!


	9. Barriss' Lament

**Letters to Ahsoka**

**Chapter 9**

**Barriss' Lament**

* * *

Barriss allowed a long and grief filled sigh to escape her dry purple lips as she aimlessly stared at the cold white floor of her cell.

It had been two full days since she had been discovered to be the perpetrator of not only the bombing of the Jedi Temple, but the murder of Letta Turmond and framing of her now former best friend, Ahsoka Tano.

Now, Barriss was left to await her trial, a trial she knew would only end in her demise and though she may have been afraid, she was also ready and willing to face the consequences of her actions and stand up for what she believed in.

The Jedi had betrayed themselves and become the very thing they swore to protect against, they had become nothing more than soldiers, fighting for a republic that was rapidly failing and falling into the hands of the power hungry politicians that led it.

No, Barriss had no regrets at her actions, no matter how wrong they may have been and how much she may have hated herself for the deaths of innocents, there was nothing that would make her go back on what she did, nothing, though there was something that she did wish she could have before her final fate was decided.

Forgiveness, not from the Jedi, not from the Republic, but from Ahsoka. The young Togruta's life had been turned upside down by her and Barriss had no excuses for what she had done to her best friend, even now, it still hurt to think about it.

If Barriss could ask for one thing before she died, anything, it would be Ahsoka's forgiveness though it was one thing thinking about it and another things actually doing it.

"Stand away from the door" the sound of a Clone Trooper's order broke Barriss out of her thoughts as she complied and stood to walk towards the far end of her cell.

The door opened, allowing a squad of four Clones into the small room, followed closely behind by Barriss' former mentor, Master Luminara Unduli.

Barriss' eyes widened as the door to her cell closed behind the elder Mirialan and she was forced to come face to face with the last person she wanted to have to see.

"Master…" Barriss gave her teacher a dry greeting as she once again took her seat on the small bench that acted as her bed.

Luminara frowned slightly, "Leave us" she said with slightly hoarse voice as she gestured for the clones to exit the cell, an order the four troopers seemed reluctant to follow but eventually complied with and left, sealing the door behind them.

Barriss dropped her gaze back to the floor as her former master took a seat next to her and let out a long and heavy sigh of her own, "How have you been, Barriss?" she asked with a slight and surprisingly awkward tone.

"Conflicted… my master" Barriss responded sadly as she felt a sudden and heavy feeling grip her heart.

Luminara sighed again, "I could always sense that in you, ever since Geonosis…" she said thoughtfully, "I only wish that I could have done more for you, towards the end"

Barriss looked at her former master pleadingly, "Do you not understand why I did it, Master?" she asked, feeling a tear run down her cheek.

"I will never understand why you did it Barriss" Luminara replied almost coldly as she stood and faced the door of the cell, "I'm here to grant you one final request on behalf of the Jedi Order, Master Yoda insisted that I be the one to come here and see you" she added and Barriss couldn't help but feel like one of her oldest and closest friends had abandoned her.

"So, my fate is sealed…" Barriss spoke with a tone of calmness that surprised even her, "I won't ask for much, but there is one thing I would like the opportunity to do" she said, staring at the elder Mirialan's back as she inwardly hoped her former master would look her in the eye at least one more time.

Luminara turned her head slightly and for the first time, Barriss could see that the Jedi Master had let a few tears of her own slide down her flushed green cheeks, "And? What would that be" she asked, struggling to keep her voice from shaking.

Barriss sighed sadly, "I want the chance to apologise… I want to tell Ahsoka that I'm sorry for what I did to her" she spoke with an equally sad tone as she once again dropped her gaze to the floor below her.

"That's not possible" Luminara replied as she turned to finally look at her former Padawan, "Ahsoka rejected the chance to return to the Order, none of us know where she is" she added, before taking a deep breath.

Barriss' eyes widened once again as she lifted her gaze to meet that of her former master's, "Ahsoka…" she almost whispered her friends name, "Why? She was proven innocent, why would she leave?"

"Her reasons are her own, I only know she had lost faith in herself and felt she had no choice but to leave the Order behind her… It was our folly… we abandoned her…" Luminara replied quickly, though her point had been firmly driven home.

Barriss quickly realised that her actions coupled with those of the Jedi Council had made Ahsoka see that the Order was what she had feared it was becoming, a slave to the very Republic it swore to protect.

It may have been a bittersweet victory, but Barriss couldn't help but feel happy that Ahsoka had gotten away from the Order.

She knew what was to come, she knew that the Jedi would soon be destroyed either by themselves or by something else and of the few that Barriss hoped would escape such a fate; Ahsoka was high up on the list.

"Is there any way I could reach her? If only to apologise?" Barriss asked with a hopeful tone as she kept her gaze on the Jedi Masters saddened expression.

Luminara almost let a soft smirk cross her features, "You were always very persistent, my former Padawan" she said, a tone of regret returning to her voice as she reached inside her long robes and pulled out a small disc shaped device, "This will allow you to record a message for Ahsoka, if it will reach her is another question, but I will try my hardest to make sure it does"

Barriss smiled, her heart suddenly feeling a lot lighter as she gratefully accepted the small disc from her former mentors hand, "Thank you, Master" she said, holding the device close to her chest as she locked her eyes with the elder Mirialan's one last time.

"You don't need to thank me, Barriss" Luminara said with a look of sadness as she once again turned and knocked on the door to signal she was ready to leave, "If I don't get to see you again… if I don't get the chance to say this, well…" she paused, "I want you to know that I was proud to have been your master" she said, before the door opened and the Jedi Master exited the cell and her former pupils life, forever.

It was a harder thing to do than she thought it would first be, but with Master Kenobi's request in mind and Ahsoka's permission, perhaps Barriss would at least be able to find some light in her final hours, if only, one small spark.

Barriss sighed, though it was not one of regret like she would have expected, no, she was glad, glad that her Master had not completely abandoned her like the others had and though it seemed like a contrasting comparison, Barriss couldn't help but relate to what she thought Ahsoka must have and must still be feeling having left the Order behind.

There was no regret, Barriss was sure she was happy that Ahsoka had left the Jedi even if she also knew it must have broken the Togruta's heart to do so, at least she wouldn't have to bear witness when the inevitable happened.

Now there was only one last thing Barriss felt she still needed to do, she had gone over what she would like to say to Ahsoka if she was given the chance, but in the end, she could only hope that her heart would guide her through what would be her final conversation with her best friend, even if that conversation would be entirely one sided.

Barriss took a deep breath and steadied herself, she didn't have much time and now, she figured, was as good a time as any as she set the small disc shaped recorder next to herself and activated the device.

_Ahsoka, my friend, I know that seeing and even hearing from me must not be what you would want to be doing, but I can only hope that you will let me explain myself and let you know just how sorry I am for what I have done to you._

_In truth, I panicked, I should have known you would be so persistent when searching for the truth behind the bombing of the temple and yet, I did nothing to stop you from finding the evidence that would have eventually led to my discovery._

_When Letta was arrested, I was sure that was the end of it, I was sure I could put all the pain and suffering I had caused both myself and the rest of the Order behind me and forget about the whole thing, though even that sounds like it would be wishful thinking._

_To say I hate the Jedi Order would be a lie and a contradiction of all I stand for, I don't hate them and I want you to know that I don't and never will hate you._

_What I did to you was wrong, I fully realise that as well as that my actions as a whole were wrong. I lost friends and allies in an attack I planned to be a turning point in my quest to expose the Jedi for what they had become, if only it had turned out differently._

_I hope you see it now, I know you left the Order as you felt you couldn't trust yourself, but I want you to know that you should not hold any self-doubt._

_The Jedi betrayed you just like they betrayed everything they stand for, they are the ones responsible for all of this, no, perhaps I let my anger cloud my judgment._

_I take full responsibility for my actions, I have no regrets, accept that I dragged you into this in the first place, but I want you to know that although it may be hard for you now, leaving the Order will save your life in the long run._

_I have seen it all, heard it all, from the burning flames to the howling screams. I don't know when or how it will happen, but the Jedi Order will fall just like the Republic it serves and any who try to stop it will be cut down, just as I will be cut down…_

_Ahsoka… I want you to know that I am truly sorry for all of the pain and suffering I have caused you and that I will understand if you refuse to forgive me, I know I wouldn't forgive me…_

_If anything, I hope you are happy, I hope you are safe, wherever and whenever you get this message, I hope that those fires never reach you or that you never seek to reach them._

_Be safe, Ahsoka Tano and… May the force be with you, always._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading guys.

I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. Originally I was going to use this as a bonus chapter for my other story 'Ascension' but instead I thought that I would upload it as part of this story rather than add something into a story that I want to concentrate on Ahsoka only.

One of the things I hated about the season five finale was that they made Barriss out to be something she is not and I hope that what I wrote here would have been something that the writers of the show would have considered for her given that what she did was so out of character.

Obviously that's not to say I know what the people in charge are thinking but this is at least what I would hope Barriss would do once she has been given time to reflect on her actions and follow up on the regret I'm sure she had for involving Ahsoka in the whole mess.

But, enough of my babbling, once again I hope you all liked this little one-shot and I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review letting me know your own thoughts and opinions on both the story and of course Barriss herself.

Anyways thank you all once again for reading and I will catch you guys next time, cheers!


End file.
